onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Straw Hat Pirates
The Straw Hat Pirates(Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan) are the main focus and heroes of the anime and manga One Piece. They are also called "Straw Hats" after Luffy's signature straw hat that was given to him by Shanks. Up until the Water 7 arc, they sailed on the Going Merry. They now have the ship called Thousand Sunny and are currently made up of 8 members. Straw Hat Pirates ; Sogeking; Roronoa Zoro; Monkey D. Luffy; Sanji; Tony Tony Chopper; Nami; Franky]] Monkey D. Luffy * Postion: Captain * Epithet: "Straw Hat" Luffy * Bounty: 300,000,000 Belly The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the sole reason why the Straw Hats Pirates exist. The group's existance is in accordance to Luffy's dream to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. However, while Luffy is the captain of the Straw Hats and possibly the strongest one of them, he is not exactly the most well rounded of captains. He doesn't know things that his fellow crewmembers are well versed in which he openly admitted. He acts more like a kid going on an adventure than a proper captain, and apparently seems to receive more orders from his crew than actually giving orders to them. In fact, the whole situation sometimes seems like Luffy needs his crew more than they need him. This dependence on others however is the sole fundamental principle of the entire Straw Hat Pirates. It is these bonds of friendship to basically holds the entire crew together through the worse of situations and Luffy is basically a personification of those bonds. While the rest of the crew may admit ocassionally that Luffy is a burden to them, they actually indeed depend on him. In fact, it is through his exploits that their lives have been changed in one way or another so they could pursue their own dreams. Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, giving him the ablility to stretch parts of his body like rubber. Roronoa Zoro * Postion: First mate/Swordsman * Epithet: "Pirate Hunter" Zoro * Bounty: 120,000,000 Belly Nami * Postion: Navigator * Epithet: "Burglar Cat" Nami * Bounty: 16,000,000 Belly Usopp * Postion: Marksman * Epithet: "King of Snipers" Sogeking * Bounty: 30,000,000 Belly Sanji * Postion: Chef * Epithet: "Black Leg" Sanji * Bounty: 77,000,000 Belly Tony Tony Chopper * Postion: Doctor * Epithet: "Cotton Candy Eater" Chopper * Bounty: 50 Belly Nico Robin * Postion: Archeologist * Epithet: "Demon Child" Nico Robin * Bounty: 80,000,000 Belly An archeologist who was frist seen at the end of the Whiskey Peak arc as a Baroque Works' vice-president and later was willing to join the Straw Hat Pirates, it was not until Enies Lobby arc she became a offical crew member. Born in Ohara]] in West Blue. She is a stubborn, honest, emotional and loney woman who spent 20 years on the run from the World Government for reading the Phonglphs. Her dream is too search for the "True History" or Void Century to find out what happened during the missing 100 years that may bring the government down. She had hold a haterd towards the World Government for robbing her of innocent nature. She ate the Hana Hana no Mi which enables her to sprout arms and any of body parts to many copies. Franky *'Postion:' Shipwright *'Epithet:' "Cyborg" Franky *'Bounty:' 44,000,000 Belly Former Crew Members *Infantry (anime only): 497 Crew Members from the Foxy Pirates who the crew won during the Davy Back Fight. Shortly after joining the crew, Luffy dismissed all of them because he was only interested in winning back Chopper and Robin, and because there was no room for that many people on the Going Merry. They ended up returning to the Foxy Pirates. *Former Ship: Going Merry broke down completely right after rescuing the Straw-Hats from Enies Lobby (chapter 430). It was immolated in the fashion of a viking funeral. *Nefertari Vivi: Vivi is the princess of Alabasta, also known as Miss Wednesday when she was a member of "Baroque Works", a criminal organization that was behind several scandals in the country of Alabasta. She joined the Straw Hat Pirates in the Whiskey Peak arc, in which her true identity had been revealed and listed for assassination. She was escorted back to Alabasta by the Straw-hats, and with the end of rebellions in Alabasta and the defeat of Crocodile and Baroque Works, she then decided to stay in Alabasta and called her adventure with the Straw-hats to an end after an emotional farewell. Recruitment In the beginning of the manga, Luffy claimed that he wanted at least 10 people to join his crew before entering the Grand Line. This was changed after Usopp told Luffy that after "the chef" joined them, they would rescue Nami and go to the Grand Line. Although this is long past the expiring date, it can still serve as evidence that there will be 10 or more Straw Hats at one point of the manga. Luffy also claimed in the beginning of the manga, that he will gather a crew strong enough to surpass his childhood hero Red-Haired Shanks. Usually when he asks someone to join, Luffy is turned down completely. Later on the person in question will join anyways. The major exceptions to this rule are Usopp, who was thrilled to be asked to join and accepted immediately, and Nico Robin, who invited herself into the crew and had to convince the others to let her stay. Luffy doesn't seem to mind if someone he wants to recruit has a profession or not. He allows Usopp to join, and later on names him the team's sniper, and considered Vivi a member even though she has no profession. He also offered Gaimon the chance to join his crew (which Gaimon tearfully turned down) when Gaimon had no apparent usefulness to the crew. Though most adventures in One Piece are random, there seems to be a 'process' for recruitment. First, a situation arises where someone new is needed. The crew comes across someone who fulfills the criteria (i.e. Chopper the doctor, Nami the navigator). Luffy offers the person a position, and is usually turned down initially. Meanwhile, a situation arise where, some way or another, Luffy ends up battling a 'boss' character, and the would-be crewmate battles the underling (i.e. Luffy vs Don Krieg after Sanji battles Gin and Pearl), during which their backstory and dreams are revealed, thus convincing them to join the Straw Hat Crew. This process also fooled many fans into thinking Vivi would become a permanent crew member. The only crew members not following this process were Nami and Robin, both of whose history was revealed later on. Nami's official recruitment was when Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji defeated Arlong and his pirates. Robin was the first to initially willingly join, and officially after Luffy's crew came to her rescue from CP9. If a Straw Hat crew member leaves the crew without Luffy's permission, Luffy usually does his best to recruit them back. So far Robin and Usopp have both left the crew, Robin however rejoined it later. Usopp had officially left the Straw Hat crew, yet returned to the crew in his alias "Sogeking" to help rescue Nico Robin. Yet he return to the Straw hats as Usopp, begging Luffy to take him again. Luffy was more than happy to let Ussop re-join. Luffy has several times stated the need for a musician, because "pirates love music", and thinks of this more important than other positions. Franky, in addition of being a shipwright, plays a guitar. Allies and Traveling Companions Through the series there have been people who have either traveled with the Straw Hat Pirates for a short period of time or aided them in one way or another. Many these individuals would be considered temporary pirates in a way. The most notable of these people is Vivi, as she traveled with them for almost the entire Baroque Works Saga, and even considered permanantly joining them. *'Koby:' Koby traveled briefly with Luffy after he was freed from his servitude to Alvida. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.1 Chapter 2 and Episode 1, Koby decides to travel with Luffy. He later joined the Marines after the incident with Captain Morgan. He still considers Luffy his friend even though they are now on opposite sides. *'Johnny' and Yosaku: The two were once Zoro's partners during his bounty hunter days. They traveled with and assisted the Straw Hats from Baratie to Commi Island. One Piece Manga - Vol.5 Chapter 42, Johnny and Yosaku decide to travel with the crew. *'Nefertari Vivi' and Carue: Originally thought to be enemies, the two became allies when the Straw Hats were told of Vivi's situation. They traveled with and assisted the pirates for almost the entire Baroque Works Saga. Vivi being close to them, considered joining them and was even asked to join the group. She however turned down the position in order to take care of her country, Arabasta. Despite not actually joining the crew, she is considered an honorary Mugiwara. *'Dorry' and Brogy: After the Straw Hats defeated Mr. 3 and his cohorts, and helped the two giants, the two gratefully aided the pirates by destroying the Island Eater that was blocking their path from Little Garden to Arabasta. One Piece Manga - Vol.15 Chapter 129, Dorry and Brogy help the Straw Hats by defeating the Island Eater. *'Portgas D. Ace:' Upon ariving in Arabasta, the Straw Hats met Ace, Luffy's brother. He aided them by destroying a fleet of five Billions ships that were pursuing them. One Piece Manga - Vol.18 Chapter 159, Ace destroys five Billions ships. In the anime, he sort of traveled alongside with them through the Arabastan desert while looking for some answers to Blackbeard's whereabouts. He left the group to continue his search but not before giving Luffy a myseterious piece of paper. *'Mr. 2 Bon Kurei:' When the Straw Hats first met him, the okama befriended them without knowing their true identities. After Baroque Works was defeated, he repented his ways and said they could be friends once again since the organization he worked was no longer active. He aided the Straw Hats by hiding their ship, the Going Merry, when there were Marines searching around Arabasta and by disguising himself and his men as the pirates in order to draw away the Marines pursueing them. *'Gan Fall' and Pierre: The former god of Skpiea and his pet bird aided the Straw Hats during their time in Skypiea. From defending their ship from Shura to ultimately battling alongside them against Eneru in the Survival Game, the knight and his stead valiantly aided the pirates alot despite Gan Fall's age and weaknesses. One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 248-250, Gan Fall's battle with Shura. *'Conis' and Pagaya: A family of Skypieans who helped the Straw Hats. While she somewhat caused the Straw Pirates a bit of trouble by calling the Super Express Shrimp to take away their ship, Going Merry, Conis nonetheless was forgiven. To make up, she decided to help the Straw Hats in any way she could. After Eneru appeared on the Going Merry, she healed both Usopp and Sanji after they were badly electrecuted by the God. Conis's father, Pagaya, also helped the Straw Hats in their journey. He fixed up the Waver they found in the St. Bliss and gave it to Nami. This Waver proved to be instrumental in the pirates' battle against Eneru. After all of the hardships in Skypiea, Conis and Pagaya lead the Straw Hats to Heaven's End where they could return to the Blue Sea with the use of a Balloon Octopus. *'Aisa:' Traveled a bit with the Straw Hats during their time in Skypiea. She aided them greatly with her Mantra ability. *'Wiper': Originally hostile to the Straw Hats, Wiper aided the pirates in toppling down Giant Jack once he found out their reason for trying to ring the giant bell of Shandia. With his Reject Dial, the beserker almost died in trying to help the pirates defeat Eneru and save Skypiea. Later he and his entire tribe became grateful to the Straw Hats for their efforts. *'Kokoro', Chimney and Gonbe: The three of them aided and traveled with the Straw Hats in their fight against Cipher Pol. Kokoro steered the Rocket Man across the vast ocean from Water 7 to Enies Lobby and into the Tower of Justice. She later saved most of the Straw Hats from drowning in the underwater tunnel by draging them out when she revealed that she was a mermaid. Kokoro's grandaughter, Chimney, and her pet rabbit, Gonbe, also aided the Straw Hats by finding out about the entrance to the underwater tunnel. They lead Luffy to the entrance and left marks for the rest to follow. *'Yokozuna:' The Sumo Frog became a traveling companion of the Straw Hats when the pirates were traveling via Rocket Man to Enies Lobby. Wanting to save a friend which he wasn't able to the last time, Yokozuna jumped onboard the Rocket Man to save Franky. In Enies Lobby, he along with some Franky Family members bravely defended the courthouse against the horde of Marines and Government Agents until Oimo and Kashii came to aid them. Later, after the events in Enies Lobby, Yokuzuna helped Franky build the Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny. One Piece Manga - Chapter 435, Yokuzuna is seen helping Franky build the Thousand Sunny. *'Oimo' and Kashii: Originally they worked for the World Government as guards of Enies Lobby and opposed the advancing Franky Family forces invading the island. However when Usopp, as Sogeking, revealed the awful truth of their employers regarding their bosses, Dorry and Brogy, they quickly switched sides and started rampaging around the judiciary island. They gave major support to the Franky Family in defending the courthouse against the Enies Lobby and later carried them to safety when the Buster Call was engaged. After the Enies Lobby events, they decided to stay in Water 7 and await Usopp's return before returning to Elbaf. One Piece Manga - Chapter 439, Oimo and Kashii decide to await Usopp's return. Along with the following individuals mentioned forehand, there have been also been various organizations who assisted the Straw Hats in their adventures. These oraganizations have helped the Straw Hats either to reach a certain goal or to defeat a common enemy. One of the most notable of these is the Franky Family who, along with several other characters, formed an army of sorts in order to fight against a common foe. *'Saruyama Alliance:' During the Straw Hats' time on Jaya, the alliance helped them to reach Skypiea. Their boss, Montblanc Cricket, informed them about how to reach the Sky Island through the use of the Knock Up Stream and the South Bird. The rest of the alliance modified the Going Merry into a "flying mode" to better manuever the force of the current. Later, the Straw Hats repaid the alliance's efforts by ringing the Golden Bell thus clearing up the Montblanc family name. *'Galley-La Company:' *'Franky Family:' In the anime adaptation, the Straw Hats have also had their share of allies and traveling companions. These individuals too have either traveled with them or aided them in some sort of way. *'Akisu' and Borodo: *'Apis' and Ryuji: *'Anaguma' and Shuraiya Bascùd: References Category:Straw Hat Pirates